Through My Eyes
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: A collection of oneshots, from many characters from Adventure Quest, be they OC, or NPC.
1. Yulgar

Through My Eyes

Hiyas. Welcome to my newest story. Through my eyes is a series of one-shots through various characters, be them OCs, or the NPCs from Adventure Quest or Dragonfable. Sometimes they may have interaction with the / other OCs, sometimes it may just be a reflection or past memories remembered, or sometimes it may just be a day in the life of them. Anyways, I hope you enjoy them.

First Up! – Yulgar.

Disclaimer – I own some of 'the parents' at the end. The rest of them belong to Xenolord/ Others, I don't own. But I do partly own Kay, Gale, Sage, and Alex.

* * *

Yulgar was gifted. He was a master smithy, a good business man, and he had a pleasant personality. But that wasn't all he had. One of the lesser known things about him, was that he had an amazing photographic memory. Yes, he could remember pretty much anything that he had seen before. Especially the once-in-a-lifetime, special events. Just like finally opening up his shop.

* * *

x 18 years ago or so… x

Yulgar smiled as he stood back to admire his handiwork. After months of manual labour, he had done it; he had finished building his shop. 'And' he thought, smirking wryly ' wherever there's a shop, people are sure to gather. Even round THIS patch of dirt.'

Yulgar opened his front door, to the sight of new, varnished and polished tables and chairs, and, his new bar. He walked over to his front desk, sung himself over it, and sat down in his plushy new chair. Crossing one leg over the other, he leaned back, and closed his eyes.

"All that's left to do now is wait."

"Memories." He murmured, as he crossed his legs, and leaned back just as he had before. If you looked closely, you could see his smile through his beard, as he remembered yet another special event.

* * *

x 17 years ago …x

Yulgar whistled cheerfully as he polished the hilt of a sword. Business was starting to pick up, and some people were coming to Battleon every single day. A few of his passing customers were even talking about moving to the small town. But that was the key word: SMALL town. There still weren't any shops other than his there.

"Maybe a couple o more shops'll bring in more people." He mused as he put the sword down and propped his head up on his arm thoughtfully. It was quiet in the shop; no one was in there at the moment, leaving him with a perfect time with his thoughts.

BAM!

Never mind.

Yulgar rolled his eyes, and looked over towards the door to see who had so rudely thrown open his door.

There was a young man; probably 15, about 5 years younger than Yulgar himself. He had short, silver hair, swept over one of his odd purplish-eyes. He wore indigo robes, and was loosely holding onto a staff in one hand. He strode forward, over to the front desk.

"I'm quite sorry about the slamming sir, but could you tell me; is this Battleon?"

Yulgar was stunned by his bluntness. Not that many people went for the direct approach when talking to him. They tended to beat around the bush and never go for the point. It probably had something to do with his larger-than-average body size.

"Sir? Is it?" The shopkeeper snapped out of it and cleared his throat.

"Yup. This is Battleon." He than gave him a suspicious glance. "Why would you like to know?"

The stranger hadn't heard Yulgar. "Alright then, this is perfect." Yulgar arched an eyebrow, and raised his voice slightly as he asked the question again.

The man with the silver hair finally noticed his question. "Hm? Oh…"

Yulgar noticed how he smiled, ever so slightly.

"You see sir, I'm but a mage. Well, not just a mage, but an Archmage." He noticed the disbelieving look on his face. "Yes, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm a prodigy. Or that's what they say." He shrugged. "Anyways, I would like to open up a shop here, so I can sell my wares, and maybe, teach others in the art of magely-hood. Now then, if you'll excuse me sir…" With that, he turned around, and headed back for the door.

"Yulgar."

He whirled around.

"Pardon?"

Yulgar stood up, and walked over to him. "My father is sir; my name is Yulgar." He reached out a hand.

The young man stared at Yulgar's outstretched hand, before, he smiled widely and took it in his own, shaking it enthusiastically.

"Warlic."

* * *

x back to the present x

Yulgar chuckled as he picked up a glass and wiped it. He and Warlic had become very good friends after that. And, even better, more people came to reside in the dirt patch. Before long, there was a thriving community of people. Over time more people had come; Blackhawke, Robina, Valencia, Aria, Artix; many people/ But one of the oddest people would come way after them. 10 years after he had met his first neighbour actually.

* * *

x 10 years ago x

Yulgar's beard twitched as he stared out the window. Battleon had finally become a town. There were a lot of people living there, and the town itself was expanding everyday. Business was good for him, Aria, and Warlic. Lots of adventurers were coming now to try and become a class of their liking. And those classes would buy his weapons, which would give him gold, which would mean he could save some and help renovate and expand his shop.

"Maybe even a heavier door to stop the door bursting!"

The door burst open yet again, this time with so much force, that it was nearly torn off its hinges.

"Like that." He gasped weakly as he stared, eyes bulging at the door. A figure came out of the light flooding through the door, a girl, probably 15 years of age, was standing there. She had crimson –red eyes, and sea foam green hair. Her lips were twisted into a smirk.

Yulgar's eyes were transfixed upon the teen. It was only a few minutes later that his voice returned to him. "Uh…w-what can I do f-for you miss?" Yulgar shifted the chair he was sitting in back a few metres. He was hoping that the girl didn't do the thing he did to his door to him.

The girl strutted forward, and reached into her pocket. Yulgar flinched, and covered his head with his hands. When the smithy didn't feel a blow upon his head, he opened one eye (he had shut them in fear) and looked through his fingers. The teen was holding a wallet in one hand, and was giving him a very old look. Yulgar's mouth formed into an O, and pulled his hands away. "So…uh…what would you like?"

The female rolled her eyes, and cleared her throat. "I'd like to buy a drink." She said, as she pulled some gold out and laid it on the table in front of Yulgar. He blinked, and realization showed in his eyes. She saw this, and smirked. "Finally get it, did you?" Yulgar didn't say anything, just jumped to his feet, and scrambled behind the bar counter. She rolled her eyes again, and walked over to the counter.

"What can I get you?" He panted. "Just a soda." She replied. He fixed her a glass, got one for himself, and slid hers over to her.

"Haven't seen you before. You from these parts?" He asked her, as she grasped her drink, and took a sip.

"Sort've." She answered. "I lived near the out skirts of the town."

He gave her a questioning look. "Lived?"

The smirk on her face was replaced with a sad smile. She nodded. "Lived. I lived there until my mother died a few years ago." Yulgar sighed sadly.

"I'm so sorry."

She just waved him off. "It's fine." She said. "It's not as hard being alone as I thought it would be." Yulgar nodded.

"So what're you doing here now? Are you planning to be an adventurer?" He took a few gulps of his drink.

"Guardian." She replied, as she downed the rest of her soda.

The bearded mans eyebrows rose. "Guardian eh? Well, it might take you awhile, but I'm sure you'll become one in a few years or so." He tilted his head back, and poured the rest of the drink into his mouth.

"No." She said as she looked calmly at him. "I already AM a guardian."

He was just about to swallow, when the words fully hit him. He violently spat out the liquid. "Oh, that's nice." She winced as the liquid nearly hit her. Yulgar started taking in deep breaths. He turned, and stared, wide eyed at her. "You're a GUARDIAN!?"

She flicked some stray lint off her shoulder. "I think we've established that." Yulgar scowled at her slightly. "Well, sorry, but…it's just that you're…so…."

"Young?" She grinned. He nodded.

"Well, captain flirt over at the tower said I was gifted, and asked – well, not really asked, but more like demanded- that I join early, so…yeah."

Yulgar stared at her again. "You must be REALLY gifted, cause if you're a guardian, you're probably the youngest one there's ever been." She just gave him a cocky smirk. "That just proves how good I am."

She tapped the side of her glass, then slid it over to him, and stood up. She went for the door. Just before she touched the doorknob-

"Hey kid, wait." She turned around, cocked her head, and placed a hand on her hip. "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

The smirk reappeared.

"Maria. Maria Despair."

x End Flashback x

* * *

Yulgar shook his head and laughed. Sure, Maria went to the extremes sometimes, but she always meant the best. Hey; at least she didn't usually go alone. Normally, she had her sister, and some friends with her. 

'Ah yes.' He thought. 'Her friends.'

* * *

x 7 years ago (boy there are a lot of flashbacks) x

Yulgar looked proudly at his door. He had finally replaced his door with a heavier door. Maybe now people wouldn't come in and nearly burst his door down as often.

The next thing Yulgar knew, his new door was hurtling towards him.

WHAM!

Or maybe not.

Yulgar found himself flat on his back. Little winged moglins were flying around him. He smiled weakly, and waved at them.

"Hello little moglin friend! Would you like to have a drink with me?" Suddenly, Maria was looking down on him. She arched an eyebrow. "Who are you talking to?"

Yulgar motioned around his head.

"To my little moglin friends! Say 'hi' little buddies!"

The moglins all 'meeped' in unisons, and saluted to her.

"You feeling alright Yulgar?" Yulgar shook his head and the moglins disappeared. "I'm fine now Maria; thanks for asking."

"You sure he's alright Maria?" A dry voice said amusedly. Maria helped Yulgar up. As soon as he was standing he looked over the Despair to see 2 young girls in the doorway. Maria turned to face them. She rolled her eyes, and looked at 1 of them. "Oh, very funny Rayne."

Yulgar looked at the one who he could only assume as Rayne. She was wearing blue jeans (work with me) and a black t-shirt and sweater. She had long black hair, and her eyes were a peculiar cross between chocolate brown and amethyst. Her lips were curved in a sly smile. Next to her, was a slightly shorter redheaded girl.. She seemed more cheerful that the other girl. She had bright, emerald green eyes, and a bright smile to match. She was wearing a light green long-sleeved top, and khakis.

Rayne shrugged. "Hey; can't help it."

"Yulgar, I'd like you to meet some people." Turning around again, she walked over to the pair, and stood behind them. Pointing to Rayne, she flicked her in the head.

"This one." She said, as she placed a hand on the grimacing girl's shoulder "Is Rayne. Anasi. The other one." She ruffled the giggling redhead's hair with her free hand. "is Elizabeth Miura."

Elizabeth waved, and smiled at Yulgar. "Just call me Lizzie." Yulgar waved back at the 2, and moved to his usual spot behind the bar, Grabbing a cloth and a glass, he started wiping it. "So, is there anything I can get you girls?"

They all moved over, and took a seat.

"Water."

"Water."

"Soda water, flavoured with a teaspoon of lemon, lime, orange, and/or other citrus fruits. Put in about a spoon of extra shower. Shake it, and-" Rayne slapped a hand of Maria's mouth, effectively cutting her off. Lizzie pulled one hand that was firmly clapped over her ear away.

"She'll just have water."

* * *

x End flashback x

He grinned fiercely, and threw his head back and roared with laughter as he remembered that. Maria did have a tendency to go on. Those 2 helped her a lot with that. And so did the others: Safiria, her sister; everyone. He himself had helped Maria develop as a person, and she, in turn, helped everyone around her grow. Ironically, her younger friends the most. They were all just like a big family.

Yulgar looked up, as he heard the chimes above his door sound. Yulgar saw all the aforementioned friends, and waved to them. They were still the same, just older, and with a new addition.

Kay, Gale, Sage and Alex ran around their parents, laughing and smiling.

'Just a big family.' He thought.

Maria saw him, and caught his thought. Putting an arm around her sister and Lizzie, she grinned.

"Were just a big family; we put the fun in dysfunctional!" Yulgar burst out in laughter again, and rested his eyes on the kids.

'I bet that I'll watch them grow up, just like I watched all of them.'

* * *

The End.

How'd you like that? It's a whole series of one shots from various characters. Im gonna add more soon! Ja Ne!


	2. Rayne

Rayne

Hi again. Yeah, I got bored, and decided to do the next chapter. This time it's about Rayne! I think I might do them in an order, like NPC, OC, OC, NPC, etc. anyways, this time, it's my character, Rayne! While the last one was Yulgar reminiscing, this one is about Rayne's past, which, I believe I have never mentioned in any of my stories with her in it. This will start from Rayne's birth, and will lead up right to the point where she reached Rendd, and then skips to when Kay is born.

Disclaimer – I own Rayne, Lizzie Kay, and Rayne's parents. All others mentioned in this story I don't own.

Note – This one is sort've sad-angsty-ish. I'm a sucker for the tragic back stories. And this also explains how she developed her quiet, cold personality.

Oh, and Rendd is a whole area, and not just a city.

* * *

It was a cold winter night in the region of Rendd. It was quiet, especially in the village of Lyndbaum (I got that off Summon Night). All the torches seemed to be extinguished, and not a sound could be heard. Except for one, rather large household. The lights were on, and cries of pain could be heard ringing through the night.

"Push ma'am, push!" The medic yelled. The young, raven-haired woman let out a scream as she pushed one last time. She sighed, and perspiration dotted her forehead. The medic, smiled, and cradled in her arms was a small baby, eyes already wide open, and a head of black hair. "Congratulations ma'am; you have a wonderful baby girl."

Firiana Anasi smiled, at the new life. The medic gently laid the child down in her mother's arms. The medic then rushed out into the Anasi's living room, and looked to the worried man on the couch. He was tall, and dark haired, just like his wife. "Mr. Anasi; would you like to see your child?"

Talon Anasi nodded, and breathed a sigh of relief. Rushing into the room, he rushed over to his wife's side. Reaching out a hand, he took Firi's (that's what im going to call her for the rest of the story, because Firiana is too long for me to type out. Yes, I know I'm lazy.)

hand in his own, and stroked it tenderly. Firi smiled at her husband, and he leaned down to give her a small kiss.

"What are you going to name her?" The medic asked the couple.

Talon looked to Firi. Nothing was said; the pair just looked to each other. Finally, a silent agreement was reached between the two. Firi, although exhausted, looked to the medic.

"Her name will be…." She paused for a moment, before looking to her husband one last time. He smiled slightly, and nodded.

"Rayne Avery Anasi." Firi smiled, as she stroked her baby's already full head of black hair. The baby made not a noise, just blinked and stared intently at her. Talon leaned down, and picked Rayne gently into his arms. He smiled at her. But his smile dissipated into a look of surprise, as he looked into the infant's eyes.

Rayne's eyes were changing colour. It was first chocolate brown, the green, then blue, then amber, then amethyst, then brown again. The brown seemed to stay, but it looked different than before. At closer inspection, Talon could see that it was a shade of amethyst mixed in with the chocolate brown.

The child blinked. Talon smiled once more, and then handed the child back to her mother. "Welcome to our family Rayne." Firi smiled. The infant just snuggled deeper into her mothers touch.

* * *

- Rayne: Age 3-

Rayne kicked a stone absentmindedly, as she continued reading her book. They were at the park, but she seemed to not notice. She was young, but she had learned to read a few months before, and loved it. (It's not impossible; I learned how to do that at that age.) Talon sighed, as he watched his daughter from afar, with her nosed buried in the picture book. Firi came up beside him a few minutes later.

"Is something wrong dear?"

Talon shook his head, and sighed. "Nothing…it's just that…Rayne isn't very good with the other children you know." Firi sighed also, as she watched Rayne turn another page in her book. "I know. She seems to rather enjoy keeping to herself and reading those books we gave her." Excitedly, they leaned forward from the bench they were sitting on as they realized that Rayne was standing up. But their bubble of hope burst, as she reached over to her side, and pulled out another book to read.

"Rayne!" The small girl turned her head as she heard her mother calling her. Firi motioned for Rayne to come over. Rayne hopped off the stump she was sitting on, and ran over to her. "Yes mom?" She inquired, as she came to a stop in front of her. Firi got off the bench and onto her knees, as she went eye to eye with her daughter, "Rayne, why don't you go play in the sandbox?"

Little Rayne cocked her head, and gave her mom an innocent look. "Why mom?"

Firi tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and smiled patiently at her. "Don't you want to have friends Rayne?"

The child shrugged, but did as she was told. Firi smiled, and returned to her seat next to her husband.

They watched as Rayne headed over to the sand pit. She sat down, and started playing. Fortunately, she was wearing pants. Unfortunately, that wasn't what Firi had wanted her to wear. The woman was planning for her to wear a nice skirt, but Rayne would have none of it.

A few minutes later, they saw that another girl, probably Rayne's age, walked over to the girl. She seemed to be pointing over to somewhere else in the park. Rayne just stared up at her, and mouthed something that Firi couldn't tell. After a few minutes, Rayne stood up, and walked over to where the girl had pointed. The girl followed her soon afterwards.

Talon smiled as he watched all this. "Look dear; I think she's finally made friends!" Firi nodded. Smiling right back at her husband, she was leaning in to give him a kiss when….

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The girl from before suddenly shot up into the sky from where she and Rayne were playing. Flying over, she finally landed with a loud THUD right in front of the Anasi's.

Talon blinked, as the small girl stood up, surprisingly just a little scratched. He was even more surprised to see that the girl had cat ears, claws, fans, a tail, and markings on her arm and face.

The girl groaned, and Rayne came into sight again, as she ran over to her. The girl stared at Rayne, before speaking.

"That….was…AWESOME!" She cheered out happily. "Let's do it again!"

Rayne nodded excitedly, and turned to her parents. "Mom, Dad, this is Felix."

Felix gave them a Cheshire cat smile, and turned to Rayne. "Comon lets do it again!"

Rayne smiled at Felix. Her parents were surprised, seeing as how Rayne, even at home, didn't smile much. Heck, she wasn't even loud at home. Rayne seemed to abhor loud noises.

"Okay!" Rayne replied to her.

Talon and Firi watched as their little girl ran off. Firi looked up at her husband. "Maybe she's finally coming out of her anti-social stage." She replied to him. Talon just nodded and smiled.

* * *

-Rayne: Age 5-

Firi squatted, as she went once again eye-to-eye level with her daughter. (I know that Lore is medieval-times ish, but work with me on this one.)

"Rayne, you need to be on your best behaviour, alright?" Rayne nodded silently.

"Today will be your first day of preschool. I promise that when it's over, either your father or I will be here to get you, alright?" Yet again, Rayne didn't say a word, she just nodded.

Firi hugged her, and shooed her off to the small schoolhouse. She watched as Rayne ran off. She looked just like any other of the small children, except for one problem; she was wearing slacks. Black slacks.

Firi sighed. She had tried, numerous times to get Rayne to wear anything feminine, like dresses and skirts, or anything pink, or purple, or anything light coloured. But Rayne just wouldn't have it. Whenever her mother tried to put them on her, or tried to get her to wear it, she would just squirm and fuss until her mother gave up and let her wear the slacks and other clothing.

Firi just shrugged inside, and stood up. Heading back to the house, she just smiled and hummed. 'She'll probably grow out of that, and become a fine young lady.' She thought pleasantly.

* * *

Firi came back to the school a little later to watch her child play outside. Her brow furrowed slightly, as she watched her,

While the other girls that seemed to be Raynes age were playing with each other, pretending to be rich fine queens, having tea parties, pretending to cook and clean, Rayne seemed to be off in a small corner of the yard, with yet another book in her hands.

She frowned. That wasn't normal behaviour for someone of her age. She should've been playing with the other girls.

Firi walked over to the corner where her daughter was sitting. Standing right behind her, she took in a deep breath.

"Rayne?"

Rayne jumped up from her seat and gaped at the sudden noise. Turning around, she faced her mother.

"Mother, what are you doing here?"

Firi smiled. "Just came to check up on you dear. Say, why aren't you playing with the others?"

Rayne shrugged. "I just don't feel like it."

"But Rayne, you should play with them. You'll have more friends that way!"

Little Rayne sighed, but put her book away into a small bag she had at her side. Running over to where the rest of the children were playing, she disappeared into the small crowd. Smiling approvingly, Firi left the yard. "There's one thing done. Now, if I could get her to wear skirts…"

* * *

- Rayne: Age 8 –

Rayne's hair covered her eyes as she ran from the schoolyard. It had happened again.

'_Stupid!'_

'_Nobody likes you!'_

'_Why don't you just leave ya loser!'_

'_Nobody needs a smarty-smart around here!'_

The other children had teased her again. It had been happening ever since the start of the new school year. While everyone was friends when she started preschool, that illusion had only lasted for two years.

Rayne looked up, and her eyes blurred with tears. All of her old 'friends', except for Felix hated her now.

She didn't even know why. Did she do something to them? Or maybe it was…

'_That's not fair!' _She thought bitterly, blindly running. '_It's not like I wanted to be smarter than them!'_

It also started to show at the start of the school year, that Rayne was indeed passing her schoolmates in intellect. At first, it was just a couple of tests straight in a row that were perfect. Just luck, she had thought. But then, it was in everything. When the teacher gave out sheets to finish, she would always finish them first. Whenever the teacher explained something new to them, or asked them a question, Rayne would be the one to get it first.

Even her own Mother and Father thought it wasn't normal for her to be that smart. But then again, she already wasn't normal. While the other girls still wore dresses, she would wear slacks and jeans and general 'guy clothes' and darker colours. That was actually quite rare in Lyndbaum, because they tended to be old-fashioned. (Well, older-fashioned.'

The other children, started to grow angry at how 'perfect' she was. And when that anger and probably jealousy became too much for the children, they lashed out at her.

'_Nerd!'_

'_Geek!'_

'_No one needs you!'_

Shutting her eyes tightly, she continued running, until-

"Oof!"

She hit something hard, and was knocked back. When she looked up after a few moments, she saw a blurry figure. The figure leaned down, and asked in a soothing voice

"Are you okay Rayne?"

Wiping away her tears, the figure suddenly transformed into someone that she was very familiar with.

"H-hi Oren." She mumbled quietly.

Oren was the village smithy and weapon master. On sight, he didn't look much like a fighter. He was naturally quiet, just like Rayne, and was very polite. He had clear blue eyes, and a dirty-blonde hair colour. Whilst he didn't have the appearance of a fighter, he had a commanding air around him.

Grasping Rayne's hand, the man helped her to her feet. Leading her over a bit, she realized she had run straight into Oren's yard. He sat her down in a nearby chair, and went inside his house. Coming back a minute later, he set down a glass of lemonade in front of her. Grasping a small plate of biscuits in one hand, he held a glass of lemonade for himself. Hooking the leg of a chair with his foot, he pulled it over to the small garden table they were sitting at, set down the food and drink, and sat down.

"What happened Rayne?"

The girl sighed, and took a cookie from the plate. Nibbling off a bit, she sighed, and looked up at Oren.

"They m-made fun of me again."

Oren sighed, understanding perfectly what the girl was going through.

Ever since Rayne had run into him one day, and helped him catch some of his missing livestock, they had become very close. At 30, Oren didn't have any children of his own, nor did it look like he planned too, so Rayne was like a daughter to him. Oren was very understanding of Rayne, and always gave her good advice and guidance when she asked for it. Rayne thought of Oren as a father figure, even more so than Talon.

"It'll be okay Rayne; trust me."

Rayne smiled sadly at the sympathy, but looked down at the cookie in her hands.

"But Oren…th-they…"

Oren blinked. His brow furrowed slightly.

"What do you m-"His eyes widened as he looked at the younger girl, and caught on her full meaning.

"Oh God…they hit you?" Rayne nodded silently. Oren's normally calm blue eyes filled with anger. "They actually hit you? Oh, when I get my hands on them Im gonna…"

"Don't."

Oren stopped his rant, as he heard the barely audible word. "What?"

"Please don't." Rayne repeated, as she raised her eyes to meet his.

Oren knew Rayne was serious. By the look in her eyes, and the fact that she had stopped stuttering. Thanks to the endless day-by-day torment, her sure, confident voice had withered down to a quiet, unsure stutter. The stuttering would disappear, but the quiet tone would stay for years to come.

"But Rayne. They have no reason to hit you. Heck, they don't have a right to hit you."

He reasoned, the anger slowly dwindling away.

"I know they d-don't. But Oren, if you h-hurt them, then that wouldn't s-solve anything." She muttered. Oren sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"True say."

They sighed, and simultaneously took a sip from their glasses.

"I just w-wish they wouldn't." Rayne said, as she put down her glass.

"I know how you feel Rayne. But we can't really do anything to th-" He cut his sentence short, as realization dawned in his eyes. "That's it." He whispered.

Rayne blinked, and stared worriedly at him "W-what do you mean 't-that's it' O-Oren?"

A slow smile spread upon his face. "I know how to get them to stop, Rayne."

Rayne frowned. "B-but Oren, I thought that we agreed t-that we weren't going to h-hurt them?"

Oren smiled widely at his 'daughter'. "Were not."

Rayne cocked her head, her long black hair falling over her shoulder. "Then what do y-you mean?"

Oren leaned over the table, and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself Rayne."

Rayne's eyes widened, and she herself smiled. "That's perfect!" Jumping to her feet, she ran around the table, to hug Oren. "Thank you!" Oren smiled and ruffled her hair affectionately. He knew she was totally grateful- her stutter had disappeared in that last sentence.

* * *

-5 months later-

Rayne panted, as she blocked Oren's oncoming blow. So far, Oren had taught her how to defend herself unarmed. Now, he decided that for good measure, that she learned how to use a weapon too. It was a little harder, but Rayne was a fast learner, and a good student.

Oren jumped back, as she deflected his attack. "Good job Rayne!" He complimented. Rayne had made amazing progress in the past 6 months. Within the first month and a half of her training, she had successfully defended herself from all his attacks, and even disabled him to the ground.

For the month and a half after that, she had perfected the move, and could now disable him at her first try. After that, they had decided to move onto weapons. Rayne had successfully mastered 2 of the basic weapon groups. Spears and Axes. She only had to finish off the sword.

Watching as Oren moved back into an attacking stance, she readied herself. Watching him carefully. She narrowed her eyes in concentration, as he moved to the left. Time seemed to slow down, as she watched him go for her left. Dodging it with ease, she knocked the sword out of his hand. It flashed up in the air, and sank sharply into the ground.

Oren gaped, as he realised he was flat on his back, on the ground, with Rayne's training sword nearly pressing to his throat.

Oren grinned, as he moved the sword away, and stood up. After brushing himself off, he strode over to Rayne, and surprised her, as he pulled her into his arms, and gave her a bear hug.

"Congratulations Rayne!" He laughed cheerfully. "You are now a master of defence." Rayne grinned back at him. "T-thank you Oren."

Oren grinned down at her. "No problem. Im amazed that you mastered it this fast. Just for basic defence for me. It took me a year!" Clapping her on the shoulder, his smile reflected just how proud he was. But his smile faltered slightly.

"Rayne now that you've mastered defence, I think I should teach you how to properly attack too."

Rayne frowned. "B-but Oren, I don't want to hurt anyone…"

Oren's smile returned again, just more rueful. "I know Rayne. And I respect that completely. But still, later on in life, you may need it."

Rayne sighed, but nodded. "I understand."

* * *

-4 months later…-

Oren exhaled slowly, as he looked around himself. His little prodigy was doing fine in her lessons, more than fin. She was mastering them ever faster then he had. She was accomplishing everything he had done in 10 years, in the span of 9 months.

Watching his surrounding carefully, he remembered the personal motto he had, which he had passed on to Rayne. He gasped suddenly, as he was knocked down to the ground. Yet again, a sword was being pointed at his throat, and he could see familiar pant clad legs on the ground.

He smiled cheerfully, as he looked at Rayne. Rayne herself was smiling. Leaning down, she grasped his larger hand within her own, and pulled him up as best as she could. Oren laughed at the irony of the situation. Just a few months ago, he was doing the same thing to Rayne.

Standing at his full height, he ruffled Rayne's hair affectionately.

"Well my little prodigy, I've taught you all I can." Rayne grinned at his name for her. "Thanks for everything, Master Oren." She said, as she bowed to him. Oren smiled again, and bowed back to her. Oren's grin grew wider, as he suddenly picked her up, and set her on his shoulders.

"Let's go have something to eat, shall we?"

* * *

-Rayne: Age 9-

Rayne sighed, as she hugged her knees to her chest.

She was sitting in the nearby forest, on an old, gnarled stump. She was feeling sadder than ever.

The children at her school had stopped hitting her, after she had shown then exactly what she could do, when a bunch of them tried to attack her. They still made fun of her, and taunted her, whenever they could.

But that wasn't what was making her feel that way. Oh no.

It was her parents.

She didn't feel very close to her parents. In fact, it felt like they were pushing her away. Firiana would just look at Rayne; shake her head and sigh, before saying:

"Honestly Rayne, couldn't you be more feminine?" Rayne wouldn't have a response to that. She would just duck her head down, and read the nearest thing, or just leave the room and avoid eye contact with everyone.

That was bad enough, but Rayne's actual father was worse. Whenever Rayne would show him something, a test, or a project that she would get an A on, he would just stare at her, and say:

"I've seen better.", or "You could've tried some other way."

No matter what Rayne did, she just couldn't please her parents. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get them to be proud of her. They always expected something different from her.

She sighed yet again, and lowered her chin to rest on her knees. She closed her eyes, and just listened to the silence around her.

Her eyes snapped open, and she jumped to her feet.

That wasn't right. Silence, in a forest? There should always be some sort of noise going on in one. Scanning around herself with her eyes, she closed then, and listened.

SNAP!

Rayne opened her eyes, and whirled around, in the fighting stance that Oren had taught her. There, was a drooling, snarling, and angry-looking frogzard.

Rayne gulped. The frogzards eyes locked onto her, and gnashing it's teeth, leapt. Rayne's eyes widened, and she jumped back. The frogzard crashed onto the ground, head-first. Recovering quickly. It growled again, and jumped at her. She sidestepped quickly, and it missed her by an inch.

The frogzard hit the ground again, and growled angrily. Finally, it sprang at her one more time. This time, Rayne didn't have enough time to jump. Holding her hands out in front of her face, she closed her eyes, and waited for the pain.

It didn't come.

Rayne opened one eye, and gasped. Her hands were suddenly immerged in a fire. Her left hand was a black coloured fire, the other one white.

The frogzard howled in pain, as the fire burnt it's flesh. Pulling her hands back, The frogzard ran, whimpering, away.

Rayne watched it go, and then stared at her hands. "How did I…" She mumbled to herself.

Snapping her fingers suddenly, she realized that the fire had activated when she thought that she would need anything to defend herself. She jumped, as a whooshing sound happened right next to her.

Turning to look, she gaped, as she realized that a portal of white energy had opened up. Looking around, she gulped, and stepped up to it.

"Here g-goes nothing." She murmured. Running through it, with her eyes shut tight, she heard a whoosh, and then opened her eyes. She was in front of a big tree-house. Felix's house.

A smile spread upon Rayne's face, as she grabbed the ladder of the tree-house, and proceeded to climb. She couldn't wait to show Felix.

* * *

-Rayne: Age 10. Day: February 9- Rayne's Birthday.-

Talon and Firi sat their daughter down on their couch, and looked at her.

Rayne looked back at them quietly.

Talon cleared his throat. "Now, Rayne, today is your 10th birthday. And seeing as we think you are old enough for this, we've decided to talk to you about this today."

"Mother, Father, no offence but…could you please get to the point?"

Firi sighed. "Rayne, you're not normal."

"You're smarter than everyone else, you refuse to act like the other girls, and…your all around not normal Rayne!" Talon cried.

Rayne, although surprised, and becoming angry, kept her cool. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes!" Firi yelled "You need to be normal Rayne! People give us looks when were with you…" "Aren't you ashamed?" Talon chided.

Rayne couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ashamed?!" She yelled. Jumping to her feet, she started pacing around the room.

"Why should I be ashamed? This is who I am!"

Talon frowned. "Rayne, who you are is not normal. You should act like a young lady, and not some…tomboy." He spat out the last word venomously.

"Your Father's right Rayne." Firi said coldly. "You should just change the way you are."

Rayne clenched her fists to her side. "Well, mother, father, I'm afraid I can't. I can't change myself, just so you can be the perfect family. I wont change myself. This is who I am. And if you cant accept that, then I'm sorry." She said icily, exposing the cold, bitter side of herself to her parents.

Firi and Talon growled angrily at her. "We'll give you one last chance Rayne; change, or leave."

Rayne stared, disbelieving at them. Then, she shook her head slowly.

"I can't believe you." She said simply. Then, she bolted off to her room. Running into her closet, she pulled out a large travelling sack. She grabbed as many clothes as she could, and shoved them in. Getting her wallet, she put it in there too. Finally, she grabbed a coat from her closet, and an extra hat, and pulled it on. Running down the stairs, she went back to the living room, where her 'family' was waiting.

Walking over to her mother and father, she handed the 2 things: the set of her keys to their house, and the family portrait she had.

Silently, she walked to the front door, grabbed an extra pair of shoes, put them in her pack, and pulled on her boots.

Without a word, she closed the front door.

That was the last time that Rayne would step foot in that house.

* * *

Oren pulled himself away from his dinner, to open his front door, and realize that something was wrong. Rayne was standing at his front door, looking colder than she had ever been. He quickly let her inside.

As he looked into Rayne's chocolate-amethyst eyes, he realized that his worst fears had come true.

Rayne's parents had been acting strangely whenever he had seen them for awhile. When they were out in public with Rayne, they seemed…ashamed of being with her. Oren didn't understand why they were. Rayne was a wonderful child; smart, calm, and very responsible. Sure, she was quirky, but those quirks made her all the better.

Wordlessly, Oren took Rayne's coat and bag. Carrying them upstairs, he set them in his spare room. Returning to his dinner, he fixed a plate for her. Quietly, she sat down. They finished the dinner without any noise.

As they finished, Oren took her plate and his own, and washed them. He found Rayne sitting on his own couch. Hair covering her eyes, twiddling her thumbs. Taking a seat beside her, he looked over to her.

Suddenly, Oren had enveloped Rayne in a comforting hug. Rayne stiffened, before finally accepting the hug.

"I can't go back; they wont accept me. They never accepted me."

* * *

-The next day-

"Now, I've given you some extra money and provisions, alright? Remember to come back and visit."

Rayne smiled as best as she could. "Thanks for l-letting me stay the night Oren. I r-really appreciate it." Oren just waved her off.

"Rayne, I know I've never said this before, but you like a daughter to me. And no daughter of mine would ever be refused something. I'd make sure they'd stay happy, and safe. Speaking of safe…" Oren ran back into his house for a minute. Coming back outside, he held something behind his back.

"I'd like you to have this." Pulling the item out from behind him, Rayne realized that It was a sword. Taking it from his hands, she unsheathed it. It's design was complicated, a work of art, but the blade was light, sharp, and deadly.

Rayne smiled. "T-thank you again O-Oren."

Oren smiled. "No problem Rayne."

With that, Rayne walked away from the house, over to the gate. Just as she reached it-

"Where do you plan to go?

Rayne turned back to face him. Taking a deep breath, she spoke without her stutter-

"Rendd City. I'm going to be a knight."

* * *

-3 months later…-

Rayne gasped, as she reached the castle grounds. After the many months of traveling, she had made it to Rendd City. Now, her dream could finally become a reality.

Suddenly, something landed on Rayne's back.

She groaned as she hit the ground. Her eyes closed, she opened them, and realised she was face to face with a redheaded girl, and was staring right into her emerald green eyes, there noses touching.

Blushing, the girl scrambled off of Rayne.

"Oh Creator, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"

Rayne, blushing herself, looked down. "I-it's fine. I-it was an a-accident anyways."

She nodded, and sighed. "Gawd im such a klutz…she mumbled." Then, she looked up at Rayne. "Say, what are you doing here?"

"I-I'm planning to enlist." Rayne mumbled. The girl blinked.

"Really me too!" The girl ran over t Rayne, and shook her hand enthusiastically. "I'm Lizzie, by the way."

Rayne looked at Lizzie's smiling face, and felt her stomach flutter in a way she had never felt before. Gathering as much courage as she could, she smiled, and managed to say without a stutter-

"Rayne."

* * *

-10 years later…-

"I HATE YOU RAYNE! I HATE YOU!" Lizzie screamed, as she shut her eyes tight and nearly crushed Rayne's hand. Rayne winced. "Please don't yell…" She mumbled.

"AS SOON AS I GIVE BIRTH TO THIS BABY YOUR DEAD RAYNE! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

Rayne's eyes narrowed, in a painfull wort of way, as her wife began screaming curses at her in languages that even Rayne herself didn't understand."

"Push Anasi, push!" Robina yelled. The rest of the medics were on leave, and no one else but Robina knew how to. Lizzie gave one last yell and slumped back in the bead, sweating, as a crying sound filled the room.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Anasi, you've got a baby girl." Robina grinned, as she handed her over to Rayne. Rayne smiled at the life in her arms. She already had a head full of red hair. Her eyes were open already, and they seemed to be the half shade of amethyst that Rayne had in her own eyes, just without the brown. As she shifted herself slightly, Rayne noticed the green twinge in her eyes.

"So…Rayne, Lizzie, what're you going to name her?" Robina asked, as she wiped her hands off with a towel.

Rayne looked to Lizzie. The 2 said nothing. Just a silent agreement with their eyes.

"Kira…" Rayne said in her quiet tone.

"Taylor…" Lizzie said as cheerfully as she could at the time.

"Anasi." They finished together. Kira gurgled happily, and Rayne smoothed her hair back with her other hand.

Valencia came in, and smiled at the infant. Robina looked to her, and hugged her wife.

"I want one Cia." She said, slightly whiny.

Valencia's eyes widened. "But Rob wouldn't we…I don't know…break it, or lose it or something?"

Rayne and Lizzie's eyes widened, as they stared at Valencia. Rayne stepped as far as possible away from Valencia.

"No baby-sitting for Valencia."

* * *

The End

Gosh that was long. And, I finished it past midnight. And it just had to be on the day that I woke up at 4 in the morning ,and spent my whole day running around an anime con.

**faints**

**Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
